Fever
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kaito demam dan Akaito pusing karenanya. Untuk #VocaIdMedicJam2017


Ada beberapa hal yang Kaito benci dari sosok abangnya, Akaito, ketika lelaki berambut merah itu sudah sibuk dengan kertas gambar, pensil, penggaris, dan modul-modul di atas mejanya. Apalagi kalau cangkir-cangkir kopi sudah terletak dan laptop beserta pentabnya menyala.

"Bang, makan."

Bukan maksud memerintah, hanya sekadar mengingatkan. Sudah hampir sejam sejak Kaito berbaik hati mengantarkan nampan makanan berisi nasi dan lauk pauknya, yang Kaito masak dengan bersusah payah sejak sepulang sekolah, demi sang kakak lelaki yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah. Tapi, sudah hampir sejam pula, nampan makanan itu hanya teronggok begitu saja di atas meja; tidak tersentuh dan kalah saing dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula.

Tidak digubris juga, Kaito yang berkacak pinggang di daun pintu kamar abangnya yang macam kapal pecah, sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghitung angka dalam hati untuk melatih sabar.

"Akaito, makan."

"Berisik. Nggak lihat lagi sibuk apa—"

"MAKAN, BODOH!"

Maaf saja, tapi Kaito tidak mau dibuat pusing lagi mengatur keuangan mereka yang tiba-tiba semrawut gara-gara Akaito punya acara bertandang ke rumah sakit karena tukak lambung peliharaannya berulah di saat yang tidak (pernah) tepat.

* * *

 **Fever**

 **VOCALOID (c) Yamaha Corp dan perusahan pengembang lainnya**

 **No commercial profit gained. Untuk meramaikan Challenge #VocaIdMedicJam2017 yang diselenggarakan Kak Mizumori Fumaira S. Farm!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Buat sebagian orang, punya adik yang perhatian macam Kaito adalah impian. Apalagi kalau sempat perempuan—pasti sudah jadi surga nyata di dunia fana. Beberapa temannya yang putus asa ingin punya pengalaman dibelai seorang adik, meski bohon-bohongan, rela membayar banyak demi memenuhi keinginannya itu.

Akaito tidak mau berkelit kalau adik lelaki satu-satunya itu masuk dalam kategori imut kalau soal kelakuan. Sering sekali Akaito memancing Kaito untuk merona; menggodainya saat ia kedapatan tengah berduaan dengan anak tetangga sebelah, Miku, misalnya. Belum lagi Akaito yang terkadang dibuatnya tak habis pikir dengan salah satu tingkahnya yang masih sering merajuk kala Akaito khilaf menghabiskan jatah es krim di kulkas—demi ketiak bau dosen mekanika tekniknya, Pak Gakupo, Kaito itu sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun!

Terkadang, kalau sifat manisnya Kaito sedang kumat, Akaito ingin sekali memeluk anak itu erat-erat sembari menggigiti pipinya yang mulus tanpa jejak jerawat. Sayang saja, Kaito itu sudah jadi laki-laki, sudah pernah Akaito ajak nonton film biru bersama, yang hobi main sepak bola dengan ukuran kaki yang tidak biasa. Salah-salah, bukannya senang habis dipeluk, Akaito harus berurusan dengan pihak berwajib dengan tuduhan pelecehan.

Namun, dari sekian banyak sifat Kaito yang menggemaskan, Kaito sebetulnya adalah sosok tempramental yang akan mengamuk saat perintahnya tidak dituruti. Apalagi sejak bulan lalu, selepas Akaito keluar dari rumah sakit pasca sakit tifus yang mengharuskan dirinya menginap di sana selama beberapa minggu. Kalau Akaito telat makan sedikit, pemuda berambut dan bermata biru itu akan meradang dan mengamuk sambil menjejalkan sendok berisi nasi ke mulut Akaito dengan ganas.

Akaito memberesi perangkat menggambarnya dan menyisihkannya ke sudut meja. Meregangkan badan dan menguap sedikit, Akaito mengintip pemandangan di luar jendela dari celah tirai kamarnya yang terbuka.

Ah, rupanya petang di puncak musim panas sudah menjemput; sudah saatnya untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja paruh waktu.

Akaito mengambil sejumlah modul dan diktat yang berserak di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tangannya lekas mengambil kemeja putih yang tergantung pintu dan memakainya selagi ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapati sebuah keganjilan bahwa tak ada secuil makanan pun terhidang di sana.

"Kaito!" Akaito memanggil dan dia tak mendengar sahutan. "Kai? Sudah makan, belum?" ulangnya. Tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Eh, belum pulang, ya? Tumben sekali."

Akaito lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan menghitung isinya sebentar. Dirinya hampir saja bersorak begitu mendapati dia punya beberapa ribu yen untuk dibelikan makanan ekstra di luar biaya makan bulanan mereka. Mungkin makan okonomiyaki tengah malam nanti tidak masalah. Oh, dibelikan es krim dan bir juga masih cukup.

Saat Akaito memakai sepatunya, barulah dia sadar kalau sendal rumahnya sudah berkurang sepasang; Kaito sudah pulang. Sepatu dicopot kembali dan Akaito segera berlari ke kamar adiknya. Gagang pintu sudah diraihnya namun benda itu sudah diputar duluan oleh sang empunya kamar dari dalam.

"KAITO!"

"Berisik, Akaito. Kau pikir rumah ini hutan rimba?" Kaito menyambutnya dengan keluhan dan wajah kusut seperti habis kerja rodi. Rona merah melapisi pipinya dan bulir-bulir keringat dingin membanjiri kening hingga lehernya. Kedua tungkainya gemetaran, badannya bersandar pada kusen pintu, dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kau sakit?" Tangan Akaito hendak menyentuh kening adiknya tapi Kaito menampiknya cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya dengan suara serak. Kaito pun terbatuk beberapa kali setelahnya. Dua bola mata Akaito pun berputar cepat.

Dasar bocah.

"Istirahat sana," katanya lembut. Ini saatnya menunjukkan kalau Akaito juga abang yang bertanggungjawab! "Aku bakal izin ke resto terus makanan sebentar."

"Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa!" Kaito menyalak. "Kerja dan pulang seperti biasa saja. Aku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Pemuda itu mendorong bahu Akaito dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapur. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kau tahu?"

Kening Akaito dibuat berkedut karenanya. Keras kepalanya Kaito baru saja memancing Akaito untuk naik pitam. Baru kali ini, Kaito tidak menurut padanya. Kaito boleh sok menjadi pejantan tahan banting kapan saja, tapi tidak saat dia sedang saat sakit begini.

"Setengah jam lagi aku melihatmu masih berkeliaran, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Apa? Paling-paling kau akan memiting leherku dan aku akan balas memiting lehermu—oh, dan aku yang akan menang."

Kurang asam. Saat sakit pun tingkahnya bisa sangat menyebalkan begini.

* * *

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Akaito sudah kembali ke rumah dengan kantung-kantung plastik berisi okonomiyaki untuknya dan sejumlah bahan masakan untuk membuat bubur untuk dimakan Kaito. Beruntung benar dia hari ini karena supermarket tempat langganannya berbelanja sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran—meski harus bertarung dengan kaum wanita setengah baya yang menggila begitu mendengar potongan harga—dan manager di restoran tempatnya bekerja sambilan tiap akhir pekan sedang baik sekali hatinya.

Mungkin Tuhan sekarang sedang memudahkan jalan Akaito yang sedang berusaha membuktikan diri kalau dia juga bisa jadi orang yang bertanggungjawab.

"Aku pulang."

Akaito menapaki ruang tengah, setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah, dan mendapati Kaito yang meringkuk pulas di atas sofa dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari terakhir kali Akaito melihatnya. Akaito menghela napas. Sifat keras kepalanya Kaito tidak ubahnya seperti mendiang ayah mereka.

"Heh, bangun." Akaito mengguncang tubuh adiknya, berharap anak itu akan bangun dan tidak cuma melenguh karena Akaito tidak lagi sanggup untuk menggendong anak itu ke kamar. "Bangun!"

Seperti dugaan, Kaito hanya menampik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak ada ciri untuk bangun dan berpindah tempat.

"Kaito."

Dan yang punya nama hanya melenguh tak jelas. Akaito mendengus. "Mau kugendong?"

Kaito membuka matanya dan mendecakkan lidahnya geram. "Kau menyebalkan, Akaito," keluhnya. "Apa aku harus terus mengingatkanmu fakta kalau aku bukan lagi anak-anak? Aku pergi dari rumah Ibu dan tinggal bersamamu karena aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Duh, Akaito benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala Kaito sekarang. Alih-alih memukul kepala berhelaikan rambut-rambut biru yang saat ini lepek karena keringat, Akaito menyentuh kening adiknya itu. Cukup panas; Akaito mungkin harus benar-benar memeriksanya dengan termometer.

"Tadi siang kau panas-panasan, ya?" Akaito menebak. Kaito masih mengenakan kaus olahraganya dan tubuhnya bau apak dari matahari. Oh-ho, Kaito dan hobinya main sepak bola kali ini sedang berusaha mencobai Akaito si mahasiswa teknik sipil. "Main bola di tengah musim panas begini? Kau gila?"

Kaito buang muka. "Tidak main bola, kok."

"Terus ngapain?" Akaito bertanya serius. "Panasmu cukup tinggi, kau tahu?!"

"Tanganmu bukan termometer," Kaito mengelak, "dan kau bukan dokter. Jangan tanya-tanya."

 _Oh, Tuhan, kenapa Akaito diberi dada selapang ini?_

"Mau taruhan?" tawar Akaito. Dan Akaito menjawab cepat, "Berisik."

"Kalau aku berhasil menebak suhu tubuhmu, kau harus bantu aku dekat-dekat dengan sepupunya Miku, si Meiko itu. Kalian, 'kan, dekat." Alis merah Akaito naik-turun penuh makna.

"Oh, kalau kau kalah tidak ada 'pedas' di makananmu buat sebulan."

Dalam hati, Akaito mengumpat. Kenapa Kaito hapal sekali titik terlemahnya.

"Kurang ajar." Akaito mendaratkan sebuah sentil ke telinga adiknya. "Aku masak dan kau harus memakannya sampai habis. Aku akan ambil termometer—oh, aku menebak suhu tubuhmu sekarang." Tangan Akaito menyelip cepat ke ketiak Kaito sebelum anak itu menampik tangannya dan menatapnya seperti pelaku pelecehan. "38, eh?"

"Tch! Tolong buat makanan yang bisa dimakan saja!"

"HEI!"

* * *

Kalau boleh mengaku, masakan Akaito tidak sebaik masakan buatan Kaito. Akaito tidak pandai meracik bumbu, sebatas mengikut apa yang ada di resep dan rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Benar-benar tidak ada yang spesial. Akaito tidak mengerti kenapa anak manja seperti adiknya justru punya tangan yang pandai mengolah bahan masakan bahkan sejak pertama kali ia mencoba untuk menyalakan kompor di kamar apartemen sempit yang dihuni Akaito.

Akaito masih menunggu kaldu yang dimasaknya dan rebusan telurnya matang saat ia melihat Kaito berjalan tertatih ke arahnya dan nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Akaito tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan, Bocah Besar?" Akaito bertanya dan Kaito justru meremas bajunya erat. Akaito memapah adiknya itu ke kursi terdekat dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"Ibu tadi telepon." Dan Akaito menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Dia marah padamu."

Rambut di tengkuk Akaito meremang.

"Haa, maafkan aku," ucap Akaito lesu. Dia enggan mengakui kalau ia tidak mau lagi berhadapan dengan wanita itu dan menerima satu atau dua tamparan dari tangannya itu. "Aku tidak bisa mengurusmu dengan benar. Kau jangan bohong kalau ditanya Ibu nanti."

"Jangan tercanda! Aku... aku yang tidak bisa jaga diri dengan benar. Aku berlatih terlalu keras buat pertandingan terakhirku bulan depan."

Kaito yang terlihat malu-malu begitu membuat Akaito tertawa kecil, tidak lagi kepikiran soal perih akibat makian dan tamparan yang bakal didapatnya dalam beberapa jam ke depan. "Istirahat yang benar, oke? Kau harus bisa membuat badanmu baik-baik saja besok pagi—kalau perlu sebelum beliau datang. Kau tidak mau aku kena tampar lagi, 'kan?"

Kaito hanya menggangguk. Problematika lama keluarganya entah kenapa selalu membuat Akaito kesusahan seumur hidup Kaito mengenalnya. Kaito menatap lelaki di depannya sendu. Padahal Akaito adalah kakak yang baik, pikirnya. Buktinya dia bisa menguliahkan diri sendiri dan menyewa tempat tinggalnya sendiri bahkan setelah ayah mereka menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain.

"Uh, apa?" Akaito bertanya, heran kenapa tiba-tiba Kaito menatapinya seperti dengan mata seperti itu.

"Sup ayamnya bisa dimakan, bukan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Kaito justru bertanya lalu mengangkat sedikit sudut bibitnya. "Jangan sampai aku sakit perut."

Akaito mengacak rambut Kaito sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kau mau aku dibunuh ibumu apa?"

Akaito hanya perlu membuktikan kalau dia bisa jadi anak yang benar pada ibunya dengan menangani demam Kaito, bukan?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 ***inhale* AKHIRNYA BISA NGEPUBLISH LAGI YHAGUSTI ITS BEEN A LOOONGGG TIME /seriussana**

 **HALO! AKU BALIK BAWA ABANG BERADEK SHION UNTUK CHALLENGE VOCALOID MEDIC JAM SEKALIGUS MERAYAKAN HARI KESEHATAN NASIONAL UYEEEE! /ditampar**

 **Oke, ini referensi yang dipake buat fic ini:**

 **Demam (sumber: alodokter, wikipedia, hellosehat)**

 **25 makanan untuk orang demam tinggi dan panas (halosehat)**

 **Curhat dikit deh yaa... jadi sejak jadi mahasiswa si saya sering kena demam. Pening, pening gitu lah. Bentar-bentar kena flu—Medan udah panas, kebulan pula gegara pembangunan properti sana-sini huhu. Jadi, ketimbang bahas penyakit degeneratif di kalangan mahasiswa, si tukak lambung atau maag atau naik asam lambung atau apalah-itu-nama-lainnya, aku bahas si demam aja hehe (jangan dipercaya, tukak lambung/maag bukan penyakit degeneratif sebenernya www) Ngerjainnya sekitar tiga harian... yaa... pokoknya H-2 udah kelar dah. Kalo ngumpulin bahan dari seminggu sebelumnya—sambil menyelam minum air, mumpung bahas demam pas matkul gizi dan demam dibahas-bahas so.. kenapa nggak? www**

 **Eh, serius, itu judul sama isinya nggak nyambung—iya, si saya lagi bego-begonya ngarang judul maaf /sungkem**

 **OH YA, AKU LAGI SUKA OMAE BOKU NO NAKAMA NI NARE—OBNN! JADI PAS BIKIN INI MALAH SAMBIL DENGER ORDEALS OF LOVE ATAU QUEEN OF HEART /majiganyambungnes**

 **Ada jurnal yang perlu dibedah. Sampai ketemu di lain waktu! Selamat Hari Kesehatan Nasional!**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
